Revenant Teachings
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: CROSSOVER: The Patil Twins has a potions recipe that, in times of trouble, they can call upon a powerfully magic sorcerer from their family history. Not knowing that the one the potion would call too is Jafar Sami Abd Al-Qadir. The Stream that Elevates through Power! This man will stop at nothing to get what and who he wants, and he wants Hermione Granger!


**AN: **The world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. The portion set in Agrabah belongs to Disney but I novelised it. All words and gestures belong to Disney though. I am not earning anything other the unique challenge a Crossover takes. Multi-chaptered and will be a test to Hermione on how she can remain in the light with a taint of darkness in her. Cover was designed by my good friend Lumionessence.

* * *

**Warnings: **This is a Jafar/Hermione; Voldemort/Hermione; Tarvos Mulciber/Hermione. Hermione is 16 which Jasmine was when she was told to marry any type of stranger. **16 is the legal age of consent in Britain!** All other pairings, including more to do with Hermione, are to be decided. Exceptions: Molly/Arthur, Harry/Ginny and Neville Longbottom/Daphne Greengrass, Ronald Weasley/Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood. This story will contain sexual innuendo, hints of sex, and guess what a bit more smut. This is going to be the fic I write when I have the need to let my hair down.

* * *

**REVENANT TEACHINGS**

**Raising Havoc**

**Anglesey Wales**

**December 22****nd**** 1995**

Two girls stumbled in the dark through their house when away from school, they'd found a spell going through grandma Shafiq's bedroom cupboards and gasped as they understood how deep their legacy was and how broad across the world too. It this was so then surely someone in their family would have better chances at being a D.A.D.A professor than the poisonous pink toad they already held.

"Come on, Par," one whispered. "We have to get in the fields before 23:00 hours," it was an aggravating quality of Padma's that she generally spoke time Army/Police style. Parvati grimaced, as she wished to chide Padma to speak English like the rest of us common folk, but her sister rushed on, "and it's 22:57 now. The last ingredient has to be added by the 0 hour."

"I know the bloody time, Pad," her sister hissed in response. They had made it out the back door without being caught and climbed over the fence into the road then the undulating hill behind their house in Anglesey, Wales. "Wonder who will answer the ancestral call?"

"I'd be grateful if it was smelly great aunt Ruhma," Parvati said, raising her voice a touch now they were too far from the neighbourhood, a cauldron swinging between them and thankful that the only exotic ingredient needed was their blood. "It's bloody freezing Pads, how long is this going to take?"

"We brew the potion as per instructions I've memorised," this was met with a _swotty eagle_ comment from her sister. "You stir when I tell you too as I know you are not a potioneer."

"Snape is harsh that's all."

"Harsh yes but if I, who used burn fried eggs, can make a potion I do not understand why you cannot? The instructions are for all to read in step-by-step guides. Susan Bones can work with it, I do not comprehend why you Gryffies can't. Unless it is 'bravery' that makes you stupid."

Parvati snorted as they reached a small hollow that would hide them and their magic. They had managed to purchase coal under the guise of a festive barbecue, (their mother was crazy enough to suggest something like that). In fact, she had attempted to a few years ago but heavy snowfall put paid to that. The girls had wrapped up warm in darker wools so as to remain surreptitious.

Using a muggle cigarette lighter they warmed the coal in the dug out pit. They assembled the cauldron settling it in the tripod stand, blowing and stoking the flames until furls licked the iron pot sensuously with their orange tongues. Then, Padma poured in enough water to turn into a base. Parvati was ready with the solid silver stirrer as required to bind the ingredients together.

It was then the girls bought out Tupperware pots with pre-prepared ingredients and the largest obsidian knife in their potions tool-kit to slit their wrists at the final stage. The girls were knelt over, working efficiently as one.

They poured in boomslang skins (also pilfered from Grandma Shafiq's stores,) ashwinder eggs, (purchased on their last Hogsmeade trip,) shredded lethifold skin, (Grandma Shafiq's stores,) the spices from their mother's cupboard already mixed together with their saliva and added to the mix as the recipe stated scents from home and fluid from their mouth which Padma logically concluded to be their spit. Chameleon scales to add potency to the metamorphosing qualities of the lethifold. Parvati continued stirring in the figure eight to represent infinity and twisting time.

Then, the moment her watch glowed 23:59, Padma told Parvati to stop and to present her right wrist. Padma took the obsidian blade and tenderly cut the flesh of her sister and squeezed her all the while ignoring Parvati's wincing, the potion hissed with contact as Padma handed her sister the knife and Parvati did likewise. The second offering caused the potion to gurgle and bubble.

"Now we offer a chant," Padma said as they held their slashed wrists together over the broiling mixture.

Closing their eyes they began singing this chant in their ancestors native language: **Father Time Forgive us this crime, we beseech thee to raise an ancestor worthy to fight our enemy. We offered our blood willing, we used ingredients rare, listen to our pleas with care. An Ancestor you consider wise we wish to arise.**

They repeated this in harmony as they circled around the cauldron not seeing the purple and silver shimmer the concoction took. Almost like sparkling clouds that people use to signify magic in muggle books.

**AGRABAH**

**1499 CE**

"If you won't bow before a Sultan," he screeched manically in response to Princess Jasmine's proud stance. "Then you will cower before a Sorcerer!" The red and black clouds broiled above them. Curdling the sky, rendering Agrabah in a hellish gloom. Sharp, jagged sparks of turquoise offering any sign of hope that light still existed. "Genie," he turned to a giant muscular thunder blue demon with large golden eyes staring balefully down at them. "I want to make my second wish," he growled as his feline eyes seemed to gleam gleefully at the mischief he was about to create. "I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Jasmine's heart thudded in her chest as she was transfixed on the bulking mass that was now tearing the Palace, her home, from the foundations of the ground. She could just about witness Prince Ali flying through the rocks and gravel raining down on the panicking citizens below, the carpet expertly dodging the meteorite shower. Then her father collapsed on the floor and her attention was on him.

Because of this, she did not witness the demon guiltily turn his head. Close and cover his ungodly eyes, as he pointed his finger. Suddenly a long golden light emanated from his chubby fingers hitting Jafar, raising him high in the air. Fearfully, Jasmine and her father watched as the Sultan Robes once more transformed into his usual ensemble of red and black. The Princess had never noticed how tall and big Jafar was before.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Iago, the pernicious Parrot sneered in faux celebrationary speech, "a warm Agrabah Welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!"

"Now, where were we?" he purred stroking the head of the hooded viper gold snake staff he continually held. "Ah yes," he turned to the delicious Princess and the half-naked old man, "abject humiliation!"

With that he pointed the glowing embers towards the Sultan who collapsed immediately at the red nimbus of power enveloping him, Jasmine took a little more persuasion to end up on her knees.

Then the clouds in the sky changed. Suddenly gradients of blue to purples mingled with the red already there, and bright lilac and silver sparkles dazzled everyone. The clouds parted and everyone stopped as they watched two girls dressed in odd attire walking around a cauldron.

"Interesting," Jafar mused as he was now lifted by a portion of amethyst cloud.

A sharp whistle he turned to the Genie. Holding the lamp up, he watched in pleasurable delight as the Genie reluctantly swooped through the spout, back into eeny bittie little space he despised so much.

Sultan Hamed and Princess Jasmine watched in astonishment as Jafar, the vile betrayer and his pilfering pet disappeared to who knew where. The precariously perched Palace on the mountain, tilting over a deep gorge that was covered in treacherous pin sharp rocks, like a crocodile that had his mouth wide open at the time of its enchantment.

"Now what was that all about?" Sultan Hamed mused.

"Who gives a…" Aladdin was about to use street rat curses. "… ahem …" he coughed awkwardly. "Well, good riddance that is all I can say."

"I could not agree more," Jasmine pouted shoving her arms under her breasts.

"Hmm," the Sultan mused. "Well, I suppose this will have to suffice, Jasmine, Ali, how about we get back down to earth on that magnificent carpet of yours then we can think about more important matters than that traitorous snake."

**Anglesey Wales**

**December 22****nd**** 1995 **

The girls were shocked when the sky lit up in bright hues of their houses colours, and a man descended down with a parrot sitting on his broad shoulder. Their mouths hung unattractively open watching his graceful landing in awe.

"Um," they both said struck dumb for any more words, not even of introduction.

"I trust you to realise I am acquainted with the English Language," the tall angular man with cat eyes had an exquisite grasp of tone. "I am not, however, familiar with you. Could you please introduce yourselves to me?"

"I am Padma Patil, and this is my identical twin Parvati."

"Such high noble names," he purred – stroking a golden snake cane which caused the girls a little consternation. "Now, you do not look like you and I are from the same era, judging by your garments."

"The year is 1995, Mr… er…"

"I am Grand Vizier Jafar," he said haughtily, "or to give me my full name: Jafar Sami Abd Al-Qadir"

"An elevated stream that serves power?"

The man blinked as he peered down his nose at the pretty little girls in front of him.

"Just so, Miss Patil," he responded. "May I enquire as to why you used an ancient spell to summon me?"

Even through the cold the girls blushed and smiled at him: "Our country, or our world, is in danger from evil. We are students at a school that teaches sorcery and magic and…"

"You hold powers that I too hold, and others are in need of instruction?"

"That's about the size of it," Padma continued holding his gaze.

_Oh_, he thought, _this is the dominant one of the two – the other is quivering in her footwear._

"Tell me, why should I help you?"

"The enchantment requires you to," Padma folded her arms and arched an eyebrow, somewhat reminding him of Jasmine. "We invoked the chant to have an advantage."

"Advantage over whom?"

Here the girls swapped awkward glances, as they sucked in their lower lips and squirmed where they stood. Oh, they were so much like Jasmine, that must mean he does succeed.

"An evil megalomaniac who wishes to take over the world by the name of Lord Voldemort, he has followers who kills innocent people. We have a subject at Hogwarts called Defence Against The Dark Arts, but we have a governmental official teaching us and it is all from a book. Our fri…" Parvati jabbed her sister. "All right, _my_ friend Hermione, has set up a secret club just to be able to defend ourselves. We need to get rid of this governmental official."

"This is a thorny problem indeed," he demurred.

"Sounds like our kind of chick," Iago murmured in his master's ear.

"Iago, shh," he hushed as he swung around to face the twins ashen-faced in this freezing cold tundra they called Wales. "I take it your intentions are for me to resume this officiant's place and give you a fighting chance against this Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, erm…"

"You may call me Sir at school and Uncle here."

"Yes Uncle," they said bowing their heads respectfully. A gesture he greatly appreciated. "I take it you need to know where our school is?"

"Oh, I can sense power, how old is… did you say Hogwarts?"

The girls gulped and nodded. "Yes Sir," they replied in unification.

"I have heard of such an establishment – and once visited it after hearing reports of it in my travels. All I need from you is who the headmaster is and the best way to gain entrance."

"A half-giant called Hagrid will let you in if you say you have heard of Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore is our headmaster. Hagrid is rather effusive. Also a teacher, not a _good_ one, but a _kind_ one."

The half-giant sounded like a sap that needed to be brought to his size. Never mind, he had the power now to open any doors. It would be good to see the old place again. Half a century was good enough opportunity to witness the differences.

"Well, when do you return for education?"

"January the 1st with Lessons starting the 2nd."

"Then I bid you ladies, good night," he glanced at the mess and with a flick of a wrist he evaporated the cauldron, stirrer, Tupperware, and smiled wickedly as he bowed low in obeisance. "Till next time, ladies."

With that, he clicked his fingers and winked out of existence. The Patil twins trembled, though were uncertain whether it was cold or fear that made them shiver.

"What have we done?" Parvati whispered.

**Hogwarts School; Scotland**

**December 22****nd**** 1995**

With his new powers, Jafar realised he no longer had to appear old anymore. That was only for effect to give the Sultan a great amount of ego. For no Sultan wanted a Grand Vizier younger and more appealing

than him. To threaten their position, to corrupt the harem, to seem desirable to any daughters they may raise and adorn with the finest silks, so Jafar made himself appear gaunt, bald and old.

Now he was in better circumstances he could be himself. Iago flapped his wings: "Can you hurry up I'm dying out here! My wings are gonna get so frozen they'll fall off with my feathers."

"Shut up," Jafar hissed as he allowed the spells he used to drop.

"Are going to do what those brats want us to do?"

"Those brats are my descendants and yes we are!"

"So, we're the good guys now?"

"Oh no, Iago, but we will present a façade of being," he shuddered, "good! I need to concentrate."

Although he was still sinewy, he was now back to his late thirties with blue/black hair, a proper beard decorating his jaw and he felt his abs stiffen and swell. Rolling his cat eyes he worked out a crick in his neck as he glanced up. Smirking at the rattling sound of the lid against the body of the lamp underneath his turban.

"Looking swell Jafar!"

"I have waited so long to be myself again!"

Jafar smiled and squared his shoulders as he torn up his jacket, slashed his arms and then braced himself. Hurriedly he walked into some trees and bushes to help him appear dishevelled. Eyes closed he allowed himself to stumble and fall. Hissing curses as the crunching sound of his head meeting rocks.

Like he said to Iago, they had to present a picture of vulnerability. The girls who summoned him here may be of his blood: He could smell the liquid, and knew what it was immediately, but they clearly trusted easily. What made them think he was going to do anything for them? Although, Lord Voldemort _did_ sound like a rival and that was something Jafar just would not tolerate.

"Iago – fly in, screech for help and lead the first person here," he choked in true pain.

"Yes, oh mighty evil one," he snapped. "Iago do this, Iago do that, Iago wipe my bony…" he stopped when he saw a man dressed all in black with greasy hair, a large snout and sallow skin. Shuddering with the bite of ice in the air he swooped in on the man who took out a strange twig that zapped in the air. "Easy easy, sheesh, hey!" a red streak was about to hit his tail feathers, "That could have killed me!"

"You're no ordinary parrot, are you?" the man said in cultured English. "What do you want felonious fowl?"

"I got a friend in trouble at the gates," Iago puffed. "Bleeding and bruised. Think he stumbled somewhere. Please, help!"

With the twig, the man said some words and a shimmering silver animal popped out and the man told the whatever-it-was to go to some Madam Pomfrey broad to have a bed ready for a person in need.

"As my employer says Hogwarts is open to those in need."

"Sounds swell but how about getting our keesters in gear and get to my chump friend."

The man who was made of midnight nodded his head and followed Iago to the gates.

"Please," Jafar effected humility already disguising his snake staff. "I need help. I have come from afar to visit your great school so I can better the children of power from where I originate. Please…" then Jafar's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he slumped.

A man who looked like the Sultan's thinner brother rushed along, in the nick of time, to open the gates as the night man carefully held Jafar.

"My gods," the elder murmured. "This man is near death. Bring him in."

Up in the air, where no one could see him. Iago sniggered:

"Jerks!" He flew into a tower that was decorated in Jafar's favourite colours, red and gold, and found a warm fire that he slumped in front of. Languidly landing into a comfy velvet crimson cushion. "I am just fine!"

But Iago did not see a pair of cat's eyes gleaming back from the shadowy corners underneath the sofa.

* * *

**AN**: Jafar's appearance at the end is based on the hot actor Disney has chosen to play Jafar. Like, seriously, you want us to root for Aladdin when JAFAR is too hot even for the desert?

* * *

**Excerpt from Next Chapter:**

"Severus Snape, I teach potions."

Now Jafar definitely liked him. The girls that called him here did not realise he was about to meet a man who would probably understand him more than anyone. Nor would they see that he had seen a new Sultana for his Agrabah. A fellow sorcerer.

"She is comely to the eyes though," Jafar demurred.

Suddenly, Snape's skin mottled and his lips trembled, spitting with rage: "She is under your protection and care. This school prides itself on its professionalism."

"Ah Severus, but I urge you, think like a man and not a teacher."

"She is off-limits," he hissed. Dark eyes blazing with fury. Jafar knew better. "Understand that teachers are guardians and guides, they are not here to hunt for brides and grooms."

Smirking Jafar leaned back in his chair, eyes sparkling as he observed the man's demeanour: "How old are you, Severus?"

"Nearly 36," he hissed. "What has that got to do with it?"

"I am the same age as you. How old is that girl?"

"15."

"No, she is 16, her birthday falls in mid-September," he researched how months worked now. How the school operated. Jafar wanted in with eyes opened wide. "Yet in this picture, she looks more elegant than a swan."

* * *

Be on the lookout me hearties for another cross over.

Here be Title and events: **Pirates of the Caribbean: The Jewel of the Sea.**

Hermione, her older fiance Lucius Malfoy, her adopted brother and his fiance and her father are all setting sail to an island that needs strict supervision. They make to port in at Port Royale to meet Governor Swann and take some rest before carrying on. But! They are set upon by Pirates. Infamous Pirates. Captain Barbossa and First Mate Jack Sparrow. Now Lucius finds he has to fight for Hermione but by the time he gets to, does she want to be saved? Stay tuned for ripping bodices, swashed buckles, magic duels, and lots of romping and 'scrubbing' of decks!


End file.
